Family Ties Sequel to Kyri's Purpose
by cassidy6
Summary: Set two years after Kyri's Purpose, This story is mostly about how unexpected life can be, and how fate will always bring you happiness, no matter what. A few unexpected twists, too.


Kyri awoke early to a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

_'I have a bad feeling about today..'_

She was careful not to wake her husband, Kabuto, who was asleep next to her, she smiled at him.

_'No need to wake him, it's only 7..'_

As she went into the kitchen, she suddenly heard resounding battle crys outside, she sighed.

_'Tch, damn! They just won't quit, how many of their ninja must I kill before they understand?'_

She took a quick look outside and smiled, they didn't seem to send alot this time.

_'Good, I can handle them, no need to wake up anyone..'_

As she opened the door and stepped outside several kunai greeted her, she dodged them easily and took out two nearby ninja trying to reach for her.

"You guys really want me dead, don't you? Well give up, you can't defeat me, you've been trying for two years and the result's always the same. It's pointless."

A ninja near the front of the group spoke up,

"We're not here to kill you, Kyri, the Hokage just wants you to come back with us, she has business with you."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere!"

She destroyed all the people that rushed at her, the fight lasted for about 3 hours..she eventually collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

'_Well, I think I got them all, now I can..'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she thought she felt the ground shake. She turned to the west and saw an entire army of leaf village soldiers marching towards her home, she bit her lip.

_'No strength left..Have to yell for Kabuto..'_

The moment she opened her mouth to do so, a man in an ANBU mask showed up behind her and covered it with a cloth drenched in a medical drug of some kind. Kyri was able to kick off the ANBU's headband before she was out completely. The ANBU gave a signal to the rest of the army that said to them 'We got her.'

A loud triumphant roar emerged from the group, waking Kabuto and Orochimaru with a start. Noticing Kyri wasn't anywhere in the room, he quickly put on his glasses and was pulling his hair up as he was running.

The sight of Kyri's lifeless-looking body being carried over the hills by ninja shocked and horrified him, he didn't understand at first, but as he started running for them, his foot kicked up something metal, he caught it before it hit the ground. His hands suddenly clinched into fists and tears began running down his face. Orochimaru appeared in the open doorway, he slowly walked up to Kabuto and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Glancing down, he noticed the headband in Kabuto's hand, catching some of his tears.

"So they finally managed to catch her off guard huh? did you see the size of that army? Our Kyri must've put up one hell of a fight. Hey, Kabuto, don't worry about her, she'll be back before you know-"

"...Why? Why didn't she wake us up if she was that outnumbered!"

"It's okay, Kabuto, she'll -"

"**No, it's not okay!"**

Orochimaru jumped at the sudden hostility, then closed his eyes. Kabuto stood up and said quietly,

"When they were carrying her away..Orochimaru.. I couldn't feel her life force..I think they killed her.."

His crying became more intense and constant, he could hardly breathe, Orochimaru tried comforting him,

"Kabuto, you seriously think Kyri could be killed so easily? I know you're scared and upset, but give her some credit, don't count her out yet."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't see what I saw..You don't love her like I do."

Orochimaru put his arms around Kabuto and held him tight, he could feel him shaking slightly.

"Orochimaru? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He held Kabuto closer,

"Honestly, I'm scared, too. But I'm not giving up hope. The situation seems bad, but this is Kyri we're talkin about here! Our prodigy and your wife! She will not die that easily."

Kabuto was not phased, he pulled from Oro's embrace.

"Anybody will die if outnumbered by that many people, even the daughter of the two most powerful people in the ninja war."

Orochimaru blinked,

"What are you talking about?"

Kabuto sighed,

"A few years back, when she was still training under me, I saw her binder full of articles about the Ninja War, the two names at the top were highlighted, I'm assuming her parents."

Orochimaru seemed a bit frantic,

"What were the names, Kabuto?"

"Uhh.., Hani and Saru Mizunari."

Orochimaru gasped, then silence.

Kabuto was confused,

"Well..Thanks for trying to help me through this, Orochimaru."

"Of course, sorry I wasn't a bigger help."

"No problem"

As Orochimaru walked away, his eyes were closed.

_'Kyri..be safe..For your family..'_

When she regained consciousness, Kyri's head felt fuzzy.

_'What happened? I can't remember..'_

As she glanced around the room, it seemed oddly familiar to her.

_'Wait..I've been here before, But when?'_

As she began thinking about it, her mind fell on Kabuto, she gasped.

"Oh no! Where's Kabuto? Where am I? Am I dreaming?"

She didn't realize she said this out loud, and was startled when a soft-spoken woman answered her. She had light brown hair and grey-ish eyes,

"No, Kyri, you're very much awake. I haven't seen you in so long, you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Kyri was a bit puzzled,

"Excuse me, ma'am, but how did you know my name?"

The woman smiled,

"You'll find out soon enough..But since you're awake now, you should come meet my husband. We're quite friendly."

"O..kay..How did I get here?"

"Oh. Well you were unconscious outside our home, we were just as surprised as you are."

"I see.."

The woman's voice grew,

"Dearest! She's awake!"

Almost instantly, a man appeared in the room, he gasped.

"Oh, wow! She's so...grown up!"

Kyri smiled to them and bowed,

"Thank you for allowing me into your home."

She glanced out a nearby window and saw nothing but forest.

"Where exactly do you guys live?"

The man sat in a nearby chair and explained.

"We live in a house that was built by yours truly, and have for about a decade."

"That's cool.."

Then suddenly, everything about today's events came back to her, and she got pissed,

"I remember what happened now! that damn ANBU bastard drugged me and tried to take me back to the leaf village! I kept trying to tell them i'm a sound village member now, but they wouldn't give up on me! Then-"

"Wait, you're a sound shinobi?"

Kyri nodded,

"Yes, ma'am, for about two years now, that a problem?"

"No, it isn't"

The man came over and put his arm around his wife, then began whispering in her ear, which made Kyri miss Kabuto even more.

The woman looked at Kyri's left hand.

"Excuse me, dear, but are you seeing someone or..?"

"I'm married, but I don't feel like saying to whom, no offense."

The woman looked rather upset,

"Did you have a wedding?"

"Not really, now I really miss him, so I'm going to try to get back home. Thank you for your hospitality."

"We're so sorry we missed out on key points in your life, Kyri."

Her eyes narrowed,

"Look, Not to be rude, but I don't see how my personal life is any of your business."

The couple looked at her and smiled,

"Why, you still don't know who we are, do you?"

Kyri looked at them a bit longer,

"Hmm.. No, sorry. Enlighten me"

The woman sighed,

"Did this place not seem familiar to you at all?"

"Yeah, it did. It was bugging the hell out of me, but what does that have to do with who you guys are to me?"

She started walking towards the door when the woman said,

"We're your parents, Kyri."

She froze as a chill ran down her spine,

"You..two..Are you really?.."

They both nodded,

"Yes, we are, that's why we-"

Kyri exploded,

"I don't want to hear it! Why did you make me believe that you guys were killed in the ninja war? You made me feel like I was useless to everyone and better off dead! Can you understand the suffering I went through?"

Silence, then Kyri's mom Hani spoke gently,

"We really were in the war, but we didn't die, although we were very near it, we eventually recovered and tried to get our children back from the leaf, we found Shinri, your brother, but we couldn't find you. He told us you ran away and he couldn't find you.."

She began tearing up and her voice became shakey,

"But, Kyri, we searched for months and you were nowhere to be found, we assumed the worst..We should've kept looking, but today, when I saw you outside our door, I recognized you immediately and i thought I was getting a second chance with you, but now you're all grown up and married..I'm sorry, I don't deserve another chance, and I don't deserve you to call me mother.."

Kyri thought for a moment, then smiled,

"Hey, we all make mistakes, what's in the past is done, now let's move on with our lives, Mom! Dad!"

They both smiled and rushed to hug their only daughter.

A few minutes later, Kyri opened the door and checked her surroundings,

_'Wow! I'm in luck! this is only about a half hour from our current hideout! But they seemed to flip out when I mentioned I was a sound nin..better keep this to myself..'_

Hani and Saru smiled,

"So dear, where in the Sound Village are you currently living?"

Kyri smiled,

"The top. I live with Orochimaru and Kabuto."

She gasped,

_'Way to keep it to yourself, Kyri..'_

But her parents just smiled,

"Impressive. We'll accompany you back to the village, but this has been our home for so long..we don't want to leave it.."

Kyri looked hurt for a split second, then smiled,

"I understand. You guys ready?"

They nodded, then they were off to the sound village.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was still depressed and Orochimaru was trying to think of a plan.

"Come on Kabuto! Help me think of a plan! we need a good strategy if we're going to help her!"

But he just sat on the floor with his knees up to his chin, and said,

"It's pointless Orochimaru, why waste our time trying to save a corpse?"

Orochimaru gasped and looked solemnly at the floor,

"Kabuto, I can't believe you've given up on her."

"You would to if you saw what I did, it felt like my entire being was ripped out of me and I became hollow.."

Orochimaru sighed,

"I know what if feels like to lose someone you love, trust me. But there's no proof yet, mourn when you see her being lowered into the ground, not now, when it could be in vain.."

Kabuto closed his eyes and said quietly,

"You're right.."

He stood up and smiled,

"You're right! Come on! Let's go get her!"

Shouting rang outside their hideout, they sighed in unison,

"Deja vu, Orochimaru?"

"Tell me about it.."

When Orochimaru was glancing out the window, Kabuto's hands clinched,

"They already took Kyri, do they want us too?"

"Juding from the size of that army, I think they just want to negociate. It's much smaller than the last one.."

Kabuto began charging towards them carelessly, Orochimaru tried to call out,

"No! You don't know what they're planning!..oh goddammit!"

The instant they ran outside, they were caught in a paralysis jutsu, and they fell to the hard ground.

The same ANBU from before emerged from the crowd,

"Excuse me, we're not here to fight, we just need Kyri back so the hokage can speak with her.."

Kabuto smirked,

"She hasn't come back since you kidnapped her, the leaf village is so pathetic and its soldiers are even worse! How stupid do you have to be to lose a dead person?"

A nearby soldier rushed at him,

"Why you.."

The ANBU put an arm out,

"Wait, soldier. We're to solve this without violence. You're saying you didn't know that she's alive? Which means you don't know where she is.."

As Kabuto looked into this ANBU's eyes, he felt something that made him feel..comfortable, at home..he shook it off quickly,

"She is! oh thank heavens! and I promise, besides, if we did have her, do you think we'd be stupid enough to stay in this place?"

"That is true, you know it's a shame you're not a leaf village ninja, your very talented."

"Spare me."

Kabuto noticed the man had no headband, he smiled,

"So you're the one that was carrying her huh? Your headband is over there.."

His eyes pointed to the ground a few feet to his right, the ANBU smiled,

"Oh I was looking for that, thanks."

"Uhh..sure..why are you being this way?"

"You guys haven't done any wrongs in years, so we're not currently enemies, you're fellow ninja to us."

"Alright, so then can you tell me what business the hokage has with Kyri? a traitor? Usually you guys kill them.."

"Oh no, nothing like that! She just needs her to uphold an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?"

The ANBU sighed,

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"I am also sorry that Kyri has disappeared, that is unfortunate for both of us.."

The ANBU nodded,

"Indeed. We'll be off then, sorry for barging in and using jutsu on you, we just didn't know if you were going to attack us."

"I understand."

Kyri and her parents were gaining on the hideout, when they saw Kabuto on the floor and a leaf village army, they were worried. Kyri squinted and gasped,

"It's that ANBU! The one that drugged me!"

Hani tried to get a close look at the mask the man was wearing, then she pulled on her husband's sleeve,

"Saru, isn't that Hatski?"

As he got a closer look, his eyes widened,

"Indeed, it is."

"No wonder he's trying so hard to find Kyri!"

"Why mom? Who is he? What's going on?"

"We had made an arrangement with the hokage that you would marry Hatski when you turned eighteen, I thought he would've forgotten or given up by now.."

Kyri's eyes hit the floor,

"Oh..But I can't marry him! I'm with someone else!"

The ANBU bowed to Kabuto,

"Good day."

He released the jutsu and turned around,

"Come on, she's not here."

He turned back to Kabuto,

"Thanks for communicating with us."

Kabuto stood up and shook his hand,

"Sure. Happy to, and good luck."

"Thanks."

Just as they were about to leave, he got a call on his communicator,

"Yes Ma'am? You did? Well where is she? Really? I see, thank you.."

He put it back in his pocket and looked in the direction where Kyri and her parents were hiding, but it was too late, Kyri was already running to her husband.

"Kabuto!"

He turned and his smile returned,

"Kyri! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

She jumped into his arms and he put a hand on her face,

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Of course! I'm not dying without you."

He laughed, then they kissed each other longingly, Hatski cleared his throat loudly,

"Kyri Mizunari, We need you to come with us, The hokage has business with you."

"I'm not a part of that village anymore! Those arrangements aren't in effect anymore! Just leave me alone!"

"How did you know about those?"

"I have ways. Can't you see that I'm happy how my life is? Please, just let me be. I'm already happily married, plus I don't want to go back to the village that didn't care if I was alive or dead.."

Hatski looked at her with very sad eyes,

"I would've protected you, Kyri."

She looked at him sympathetically,

"I'm sure you would've, but I'm truly happy now, so could you just pretend this whole thing never happened? Please?"

The other men in the army began laughing hysterically, he put a hand up and ordered silence.

"Kyri, I've cared about you for so long, so I'll respect any decision you choose, if this other man makes you truly happy, then I'm grateful for that. He's a very good man and I know he'll take care of you, he's not as bad as our village portrays him."

Kyri smiled,

"I said that myself a while back.."

They began heading off, Hatski smiled at them,

"I wish you all happiness."

"You too!"

As the army was leaving, a soldier came up to Hatski,

"Sir? You really wanted to marry her, why did you just let her go?"

"Soldier, if you've ever been in love, you'd realize all you want for that person is total happiness, no matter what that means."

"I'm so sorry, sir"

"Don't worry about me, soldier. I believe she found her soulmate.."

Kabuto had his arms around Kyri, he looked down at her,

"Why the **HELL **didn't you wake us up? You were obviously outnumbered! We were so scared!"

"I thought I could handle them, there wasn't that many at first, then their reinforcements arrived, I tried to scream but Hatski had already drugged me."

Her parents eventually came out of the forest, Kyri rushed over,

"What took you so long?"

"We were waiting for them to pass so we didn't rouse suspision."

Kabuto looked at them and held her closer,

"Dearest, who are those people?"

Orochimaru answered his question for her,

"Oh wow! Hani! Saru! It's been so long! I thought you were dead!"

Kabuto had heard those names before, he looked to Kyri,

"Are those your..?"

"Parents? Yes. They found me outside their home, it was very coincidental, and apparently they're pals with oro-sama."

Hani smiled,

"We said we were in the war, we never said what side!"

"Dang mom, you evil!"

She giggled,

"I used to be.."

Kabuto walked over to Hani, grabbed her hand, and kissed it,

"Ma'am, I love your daughter and, well, we kind of already did it, but, do you approve of this marriage?"

She blinked, then smiled,

"Of course, Kabuto Yakushi, I remember when you were a young boy, you were so cute!"

Kabuto blushed slightly,

"Right, well, thank you..Excuse me, sir!"

He rushed over to Saru, and bowed to him,

"Will you give us your blessing?"

"You have it, my son."

He hugged him,

"Thank you, sir."

As Kabuto went back to Kyri, Saru said,

"At least you didn't kiss _my _hand.."

Everyone laughed.

Kyri had her hands behind her back,

"Geez, way to make an impression."

"I had to get the hard part out of the way, I didn't want to be rude."

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled,

"I'm sure they love you, Kabuto."

A few hours later, Kyri was in Kabuto's lap, Saru and Orochimaru were eating dumplings, and Hani was just sitting on the floor, smiling. They had talked it over and they decided to live here with their family. Kyri glanced over,

"What's up mom?"

"Nothing, dear, I'm just glad we're all together again."

Kabuto glanced down at Kyri, and asked her,

"Dearest? How did you react when you found out who they were?"

"Funny story, I was pissed at them, but then I calmed down after a bit. I think I've been through every emotion in the book today.."

When Orochimaru began walking away, Hani looked at the floor,

"Us being here didn't spark any old memories, did it?"

He was barely audible,

"No, I'm glad your alive, all cowards deserve to be."

Saru stood up,

"Orochimaru! We ran away because we had children to care for! You of all people should understand that! You hid with us!"

"But I was the only one that was caught, and they slaughtered my daughter right in front of me!"

Kyri and Kabuto looked at each other,

"Oh, Orochimaru, I'm so sorry."

Kyri got up and, with tears in her eyes, hugged him tightly, he looked down at her and closed his eyes,

"No, my dear, don't be upset, that happened long ago, my wife was in the war too, she hid with us, but unlike them, she's been missing since the war's end, I assume she's dead."

Silence from everyone.

"Orochimaru.. I don't know what to say.."

"No worries, child, I'm quite alright.."

He turned to Hani and Saru,

"I apologize for calling you both cowards, I guess I was just a bit jealous.."

"Don't worry about it, we understand."

Kyri walked back over to Kabuto, who put his arms around her, then his hands went further down, the instant they passed her thighs, Saru cleared his throat loudly,

"What do you think you're doing, young man!"

Kabuto's hands retracted immediately,

"Nothing sir! I was just-"

Hani laughed,

"Oh, come, now, Saru, they've probably done worse by now.."

They both began blushing,

"We have not! We don't have time for things like that!..Not that Kabuto hasn't tried..I mean its practically every night, he will-"

Kabuto laughed nervously,

"Haha, Kyri! come on let's go to bed.."

He glanced over at Saru, who was just glaring at him,

"They don't want to hear about that!"

Kyri blinked,

"But I haven't even told them about how you would always-"

"KYRI! Come on.."

He lightly pushed her towards the door,

"Good night mom and dad!"

As those two were walking down the hall, they could hear Kabuto say,

"Kyri, darling, there are some things you just don't say around your parents.."

The three of them began laughing,

"I was just kidding! I hope I didn't scare him too badly.."

Hani laughed,

"Oh, Saru! you always go too far.."

Orochimaru sighed, then stood up,

"Well, you guys have fun, don't stay up too late, I'm going to bed. So you know Hani, Saru, I didn't even know she was your daughter until Kabuto mentioned seeing your name in her article collection, I'm proud of you guys, you are very good parents. Goodnight."

As Orochimaru walked down the hallway, he heard awkward sounds coming from Kyri's room.

"Come on, Kyri, one more time! Just let me do it one more time!"

"No, Kabuto! you practically jumped on me the first time! by the way, it wasn't as fun as you said it was going to be.."

Red faced, Orochimaru started walking away when suddenly Kabuto's voice rose,

"I said give it to me!"

Kyri shrieked and said,

"No, get off of me!"

"I want it though!"

At that point, Orochimaru bursted in,

"What the HELL is going on here!"

He suddenly felt really stupid when he saw a pile of cards on the floor and Kyri holding an ace, which Kabuto was reaching for.

"Sorry, were we being too loud? Kabuto was showing me a cards game he invented, and he tried to cheat by redrawing."

Orochimaru rubbed his eyes and sighed,

"You guys..I was thinking something else..but here you are, just being childish.."

Kyri was puzzled,

"Wait, just what did you assume was going on?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes,

"Wow Orochimaru, you're a perv..Just who do you take me for?"

His blush returned,

"I am not! I was just looking out for everyone."

Orochimaru turned his back to the puzzled couple,

"Goodnight."

"Come on Kyri, we should get some sleep, too."

"Okay, Kabuto."

They got into bed and kissed each other once more before turning out the light and falling asleep.

Again Kyri woke up before everyone else, she made her way to the kitchen, and when she reached for the oatmeal, she heard a horse whinny, she was livid.

She woke them up this time, they were instantly alert.

_'I'm not going to let you get taken again, Kyri, I'll protect you..'_

Kyri rushed outside,

"Hatski, what's going on?"

The man in front smiled at Kyri,

"Good Morning, ma'am. Hatski is not in control of this army, I am. He's in the back, if you wish to speak with him."

She nodded,

"Please."

He appeared on a horse, he got down and faced her, he was in a different robe than the other times she had seen him, he looked royal and his light blonde hair and eyes were visible.

"I'm sorry, Kyri, lady hokage won't take no for an answer, she said to take you by any means necessary, even if it means hurting you..or worse.."

He looked over at Kabuto and the rest, she looked at the ground, she was about to cry. Hatski pulled her close,

"Please, Kyri, don't cry, it makes this so much harder.."

Kabuto saw this and began rushing over to her, the others close behind.

Hatski lifted her chin and smiled,

"Hey, I have a plan already set up, we'll be on our way to the village, then some 'accident' will happen and you can return home safely."

She still said nothing, but she smiled and a slight blush was forming around her face.

"Kyri! Are you okay?"

Kabuto and the others froze when they saw Kyri rise up on her toes and kiss Hatski, they were all shocked.

"Yes, Hatski, I'll marry you."

He was just as surprised as everyone else,

"Kyri, what are you doing? Right in front of your husband?"

"I'll explain later, let's go."

He sighed, then helped her onto the horse, behind them, a choked up voice spoke,

"Kyri? What's going on? Why did you just accept his proposal without resistance, do you really love him?"

She just shook her head,

"Oh, Kabuto, you don't know what love is."  
"But with you, I'm-"

"Mere feelings of infatuation. It was going to wear off eventually, and when it does, where would that leave me? Besides, how can you love when you don't even love yourself?"

Hatski gave an order to the men and they moved out, Kyri looked back to a crying Kabuto, a concerned Orochimaru, and two confused parents.

_'But I saved you all from getting hurt..Goodbye for now..'_

The next couple of days at the Sound Village were depressing. Kabuto hardly ate, rarely slept, and never spoke. Silence from Oro and the others, too.

Kyri, on the other hand, were busy getting ready for the wedding. She looked at the ring, the one given to her by the only man she'll ever love. Hatski emerged in her doorway,

"Hello Kyri, when you said all that..You didn't mean it, did you?"

"Hi, Hatski, I had to say something so he wouldn't follow us and try to fight..and no I didn't mean it."

"Look, I'm sorry, if it were up to me, I'd have you returned to your home, trust me on that. I mean, I _do _love you, but as you told me, your heart already belongs to someone else, and you deserve to be with him."

Kyri sighed,

"Nothing much we can do about it now.."

When Hatski saw Kyri was tearing up, he walked over to her and put his arms around her.

When she felt his embrace and looked into his eyes, it somehow seemed familiar..suddenly she gasped,

"Whoa!..Okay this is a long shot, but I can't ignore the simularities..Tell me, do you have a son?"

Hani didn't like seeing everyone so depressed..she walked up to Kabuto,

"Excuse me dear, but may I speak with you a moment?"

His tear stained facce looked up into her gentle, concerned one,

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You know Kyri better than this! Come on, have you figured it out yet? I mean, _I_ would sacrifice my happiness if it meant keeping the ones I love safe.."

Kabuto's expresion changed as it all fell into place in his mind,

"But..what she said before-"

"Lies, probably. To keep you fighting from them, again, to keep you safe."

He smiled at Hani and gave her a big hug,

"Thanks, Hani."

Hatski blinked back tears,

"W-Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I need to know!"

His eyes hit the floor,

"If you must know, I did once, but he was killed-"

"How do you know? Did you witness it?"

"No, but I assume-"

"Why? Because you don't know where he is?"

"Kyri, what are you getting at?"

She smiled slyly,

"Is your last name, by any chance Yakushi?"

She saw his body jump slightly, then he lifted his eyes and his gaze met hers.

"It is really strange, now that I think about it.."

"What is?"

"You know, Hatski is around 38 years old now and-"

Kabuto stood up,

"He's WHAT! He might try to do things that she isn't ready for, does he have good morels?"

Hani shrugged,

"Not sure, but his son is an amazing boy, and I'll bet he's the exact same."

"Then I would like to have a talk with his son, just to be sure."

Hani smiled and looked up at him,

"Find a mirror then, Kabuto."

A sudden chill ran through his body,

"Wait, are you saying..Hatski's my father?"

Hatski's voice was shaking,

"How did you know that?"

"Well after I married Kabuto, that became my last name as well. So if your son's name was Kabuto, he's still alive and he's my husband."

"I knew that his name was Kabuto, but I didn't know his last name..That is a miracle..Wait a second! I can't marry you now, you're practically my daughter, and we kissed!"

Kyri laughed,

"That's true, we did, but that was before we knew anything. Come on, let's run away! we can all live together, we-"

"Okay, but I have to find someone first.."

"Who?"

"Kabuto's mother, she's still alive, but losing Kabuto tore us apart..if she finds out he's alive, she might come back with us.."

Kyri's eyes lit up and smiled,

"That's wonderful news!"

Hani reached down for Kabuto's hands, Orochimaru and Saru was behind her, he was confused.

"Come on! Let's go get Kyri and your father!"

He took her hand and smiled,

"Thanks guys! Let's do it!"

So Kabuto, Hani, Saru, and Orochimaru all set out for the leaf village to rescue Kyri and Hatski, who is accompanied by Kabuto's mother, Murani, and is already on **their** way to the Sound Village. So when Kabuto, who was in the front of the group, was turned around talking to Saru about how him and Kyri got together, he didn't expect her to be in front of him, suddenly his group told him to turn around so he did. He knocked Kyri on her back and his face landed in her chest. Naturally he was very surprised, he got up quickly, then helped her up.

"I am so sorry, Kyri! are you okay?"

They were both blushing,

"I'm fine.."

A woman's soft laughter made him glance past Kyri,

"You have such good morels, my Kabuto.."

Confused, he immediatley rushed to Kyri,

"Honey! I promise I don't know who she is! I love only _you,_ I-"

Kyri, Hatski, and Murani started laughing,

"No, Kabuto, I'm your father, and this is your mother."

Hatski put an arm around her, and Kabuto walked over to hug them. Kyri's parents got closer to her, too.

"Hey, where's Orochimaru?"

The sound of a little girl crying alarmed everyone, and they followed the sound to a nearby tree, where a very frail looking young woman was sitting against it, and next to her, a girl of at the most 6 or 7 years of age. Orochimaru was talking to her about how her husband wasn't the best father or husband so she ran away with nothing and how she would do anything to feed her daughter. Kyri could see how Orochimaru was looking at this woman, how he was gently holding her hand She smiled and nodded to herself, they all knew where this was going.

Orochimaru, slightly blushing, looked at the woman,

"Excuse me, ma'am, but would you like to come back to our village and live there? We have plenty of clothes, food, anything you need..Also **I'm** there, you know, if you need to talk to someone.."

The woman laughed,

"Is that an offer?"

"Well, do you want it to be?"

"Yes, I would like nothing more, anything for the man that saved my daughter and my own life.."

"Well, I don't want you to feel like you **HAVE **to do anything, I-"

"No, no, I want to."

He smiled and picked the woman up bridal style,

"Well, okay then.."

Suddenly, the little girl came up to Orochimaru and the woman,

"I gots new daddy!"

Everyone laughed and Oro said, with tears in his eyes,

"Yes, you do. You look so much like my late daughter, Monasi."

The woman smiled,

"Her name is Harusi, it's really close."

Hatski and Murani got back together, Orochimaru and the woman got married, Kyri, Kabuto and her parents' relationships have never been better. They all took residence in another village originally, had horrible pasts, then all came together in a different village and left their horrible pasts behind them, leaving only one happy, hopeful future with the ones they love most.

_END_


End file.
